


Back to Brightmoon

by OnlyHalfSerious



Series: Back to Brightmoon [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, moving back into brightmoon AU, slight sexual tension, wlw winning may 15 2020, wtf is the waterfall for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious
Summary: The BF Squad come back to Brightmoon.Basically just domestic fluff with some slight sexual tension because my brain is just single minded that way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Back to Brightmoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767076
Comments: 26
Kudos: 505





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the summary spoiler free just in case, it'll look better in like a week.

The plan was another Best Friend Squad Roadtrip. But, as always, with plans involving Etheria’s fearless heroes, it wasn’t exactly easy. Repairs needed to be made to Mara’s ship and the other planets needed to be located first. Such plans would be on hold for just a while longer. Besides, a light touch of their future normal life might do the squad some good. 

After a few days spent travelling, they finally arrived at Brightmoon. It looked almost the same, but now with a thick layer of Ivy clinging to the walls that sprouted occasional purple flowers. The moon stone glowed brightly with the restored magic.

Melog nudged Catra, who was looking up at the building’s massive doors. She turned to the creature and pet it gently. “Yeah I’ve been here before.” She sighed slightly at the memory of the battle of Brightmoon. 

Adora came up to Catra and took her hand. “I’m so excited for you to see the inside,” she smiled before adding, somewhat nervously, “just don’t let the bed eat you.”

“Excuse me?”

“The bed isn’t going to eat you,” Glimmer said quickly. “Now come on! Let’s get inside.” She pulled Catra’s arm and Adora followed, still holding her other hand. When the doors finally opened, Catra’s eyes widened. She had seen places like this, big and important and magical, but never did it occur to her that she might live in one of those places. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Bow said, coming up behind them. “But luckily, we have to check the rest of the rooms and halls to see what repairs need to be made, so all you need to worry about is your room.”

Catra looked at him skeptically. “How do we know the rooms are okay?”

Glimmer appeared in front of them, startling Catra into Adora’s arms. “Just checked them, and they just need to be cleaned up a little!” She noticed Catra clinging to Adora, her tail wrapped around the tall blond’s calf. “Aww! You two are so cute.”

Adora smiled and looked down at Catra who just rolled her eyes and shifted to she wasn’t directly attached to Adora. Adora kept her arm around Catra’s shoulder. “Leave my girlfriend alone,” she told them.

They all looked at Adora with wide eyes. Catra couldn’t help the purr that rumbled in her chest.

“Oh sorry,” Adora said quickly, rubbing the back of her neck. “We haven’t really talked about it, but it just--”

“You heard my girlfriend,” Catra said pointing her chin in the air. She arched an eyebrow at Adora and shot her a smirk.

Bow couldn’t contain his mirth any longer. “How are you both so adorable?!!” He held his hands close up to his chin as he smiled widely at the sight of them.

Glimmer sighed at the whole display. “Come on, let’s show you to your room, or else you two are gonna make all our teeth rot.”

Glimmer and Bow walked further into the castle. Catra and Adora followed with Melog protectively on the other side of Catra. 

Adora cleared her throat. “So the uh girlfriend title is uh okay?”

Catra leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Adora’s cheek. “Yeah, Dummy, I like hearing it.” 

Adora stared, frozen, with a blush coloring her cheeks. 

Catra laughed. “Oh Adora, you’re so cute.”

Adora’s blush only got deeper. 

“Hurry up you guys!” Bow called from the other end of the hallway.

“Bet I can beat you there,” Catra said before taking off toward Bow.

“That’s cheating!” Adora yelled, running after a laughing Catra. Catra won, but was accidentally tackled by Adora a second later. Glimmer sighed as they bickered about who cheated and negotiations for a rematch while Bow watched with a big smile. He grabbed both their arms before they could set off down the hall again. He pulled them into the room. 

“Welcome to your room!” The room was much like Adora remembered, but with some scattered papers and much more greenery. Everything was still there or had magically appeared after the magic had been freed.

“We’ll see if we can find another bed,” Glimmer said, tapping her chin.

“Why? Catra’s been sleeping with me for years?” It wasn’t until she saw Glimmer’s arched eyebrow, that Adora realized what she had said. “At the foot of my bed! Not like, uh, you know uh...oh man is it hot in here?” she asked, pulling on her collar.

“Mhmm. Catra,” Glimmer said, startling, the blushing girl. “Is one bed okay with you?”

She crossed her arms and looked away. “I mean yeah sure, one bed is fine, whatever.”

Glimmer and Bow looked at one another. “Alright then, we’ll be close by if you need anything.” With that Bow and Glimmer disappeared in a cloud of sparkles. 

Neither girl moved. Melog looked between them and went to lie down on the bed in question. Not like they were going to touch it until absolutely necessary.

Adora nodded firmly and turned to her girlfriend. “So, how should we go about cleaning up? I think we should divide the room into sections and--”

Catra bent down to pick up some papers and because Adora was already trying not to think about being in the same bed with Catra, of course her brain was making her notice Catra’s body a lot more than usual. Catra found a bin and walked the items to it. She noticed Adora staring at her.

“Everything okay?”

“Pretty,” Adora breathed out. She cleared her throat. “Pretty good um cleaning. Good job.”

Catra let out a chuckle. “Alright, weirdo.” She looked around. “So this was your room?”

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t, I just guessed.” She started walking around, touching the furniture. “It doesn’t seem your style though. Where’s the punching bag?”

Adora laughed. “There is a training area, you know?”

Catra smirked at her. “Oh yeah, guess I’ll have to beat you here too.”

“As if,” Adora said with a light shove. 

“I can totally beat you,” Catra urged.

“I’m not gonna fight you, you’re my girlfriend.”

“Oh is the great She Ra scared of losing to her girlfriend?”

Adora pulled Catra close. “There are much better things I’d rather do with you,” she said. Again the words sank into her leaving a blush on her cheeks. Catra kissed her quickly and pulled away. 

“Well, we gotta clean first,” Catra said. “Do your powers extend to cleaning?”

Adora shook her swarming thoughts away. “I dunno, I could try.”

“And here I thought you were gonna lecture me about when to use the She Ra powers.” Catra laughed. Adora rolled her eyes and called She Ra forward. She pointed her materialized sword at the ground and the papers flew into the bin, little scraps of metal and bits of debris followed closeby. A layer of dust disappeared before their eyes. Everything shined with a glittering of magic.

“We are definitely doing that instead of cleaning,” Catra said as Adora detransformed. 

Adora laughed and looked around at her room. Now it looked exactly how she’d remembered, only better because now Catra was there with her. “Whatever you say,” Adora said with a smirk.

Catra looked at the bed where Melog was napping. Bed thoughts spang to her head as well. She turned quickly and saw the waterfall. “So the shower is just out in the open?”

Adora rubbed her neck. “The waterfall isn’t for showering. Honestly I’ve never figured out what it’s there for.”

Catra arched her eyebrow at it and moved closer. “So you just have a tiny lake in your room?”

“I think they call it a pool, but yeah.”

“Huh.” Catra leaned close to inspect it. She moved to poke the water very hesitantly. The water felt different, it wasn’t unpleasant, but she wasn’t about to jump in either. Catra looked up and spotted the balcony. She was about to pull Adora out to it, but she spotted Adora staring at the bed. She remembered what some of the older cadets had said about sharing beds or broom closets or any modicum of privacy in the fright zone. Adora was no doubt thinking the same thing.

“Hey Adora?”

Adora turned with a gulp. Catra smiled at her and took her hand. She nodded at Melog who got off the bed and went to lie in a sun patch near the pool. 

“I know sharing a bed might have a new meaning now that we’re you know…” Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s thigh again.

“Girlfriends?”

“Yeah,” Catra continued. “But nothing has to change. And I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Adora looked down. “Oh trust me, I know,” she muttered.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Come on.” She pulled her so they were sitting on the bed. “See, not so bad.”

Adora nodded. “Yeah it’s fine.”

Catra leaned back and brought Adora with her, their feet still on the ground. “Still okay?”

Adora stared at Catra. She could feel her cheeks burning, she knew all her emotions were on display. But Catra only smiled encouragingly, waiting for her response. She nodded. “This is nice.”

Catra lifted her feet onto the bed first. Then Adora. Then they both turned and lay down side by side. They both looked up at the purple ceiling, willing themselves to breathe evenly. Adora reached for Catra’s hand. Catra gulped. “I’m gonna kiss you now, is that okay?”

“Please do.”

Catra was on top of Adora in a second, one hand steadying her and one firmly holding the back of Adora’s head. Adora’s hands held Catra steady by the waist. Their kiss was gentle and hesitant. Afterall, it was still a new activity for them. The kiss steadied them and they pulled away. Both girls let out a shaky breath and Catra lay her full weight on Adora. 

“Is this okay?”

She nodded and Catra curled her face into Adora’s chest. Catra’s weight was a nice pressure on her body. A constant hug she’d always wanted from her best friend. A touch she longed for every time they would spar or play fight. A warmth she never imagined she could have. Adora leaned her head back and hugged her girlfriend tight. “It’s perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 exsists, but because of the rating change, i made it its own fic, see next work in series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following is just a repetition of the summary, this chapter will be deleted later so as to not confuse people

chapter 2 is own fic :D

**Author's Note:**

> So what She Ra tattoos are yall getting? Hope yall liked this, lmk. May or may not write a continuation that might be a lil soft-smuttier, lmk if you'd be into it. I always reply to comments so dont be shy :) Come be my friend on tumblr @bihoodnerd


End file.
